Tanpopo (Single Version)
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Motto 2nd single (1999) |Next = Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru 4th single (1999) }} Tanpopo (Single Version) (たんぽぽ (Single Version); Dandelion (Single Version)) is the third single by Tanpopo. It was released on June 16, 1999 as a 8cm CD. First press came with one out of four trading cards. It reached number ten on the Japan Oricon charts, selling 53,970 copies in its first week and 112,320 copies total. The track Tanpopo (Single Version), was used as the ending theme to "Warauinu no Seikatsu", a comedy program on Fuji TV. Unlike other Tanpopo singles, the song was first featured on their debut album before being released as a re-cut single. Tsunku said in an interview that one of his staff had listened to the album for nearly hundreds of times, and suggested to select and release the song Tanpopo as a single. In the music industry, they believe that a single that was selected from a previous album won’t do well in the market, compared newly produced single. Staff was well aware of this reality and yet still suggested it, which made Tsunku feel their warm affection towards the artist and the song. Tracklist #Tanpopo #A Rainy Day #Tanpopo (Instrumental) Featured Members *Ishiguro Aya *Iida Kaori *Yaguchi Mari Single Information ;Tanpopo *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboard, and Programming: Konishi Takao *Manipulator: Katsuura Go *Guitar: Masuzaki Takashi *Strings: Beijing Philharmonic Orchestra (北京愛楽楽団) *Chorus: Tanpopo *Dance Choreographer: Natsu Mayumi ;A Rainy Day *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Yamauchi Kaoru *Guitar: Nishida Tsuyoshi *Chorus: Tanpopo Concert Performances ;Tanpopo *Morning Musume Summer Event '99 *Hello! Project '99 *Morning Musume Summer-Autumn Event '99 *LIVE!! Summer Nite Town 99 *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Ishikawa Rika, Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ - Kudo Haruka, Shimizu Saki, Nakanishi Kana *M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ - Iida Kaori, Ishikawa Rika *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ - Suzuki Kanon ni Peaberry wo Soete *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Haru ~Rin~ - Sasaki Rikako *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Takagi Sayuki, Inoue Rei (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ - Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari Gallery Tanpopo Single Version (1).jpg Tanpopo Single Version (2).jpg Tanpopo Single Version (3).jpg Tanpopo Single Version (4).jpg External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: English *Lyrics: Tanpopo, A Rainy Day cs:Tanpopo (Single Version) da:Tanpopo (Single Version) de:Tanpopo (Single Version) es:Tanpopo (Single Version) fr:Tanpopo (Single Version) it:Tanpopo (Single Version) ja:たんぽぽ (Single Version) Category:Tanpopo Singles Category:1999 Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:Lowest Ranking Single